The Lost Winchester 2: The Winchester Legacy
by Superwholockgirl001
Summary: I watched it burn down. Castiel was by my side, holding me close, as I cried into his shoulder. My Husband was dead. Along with our ten-month-old son. I don't know how it happened. One minute we were having dinner, the next? Well, his eyes went black. He killed our son and then tried to kill me, luckily Castiel heard my prayer and saved me. But he couldn't save my son.


The Winchester Legacy

Seven years. That's how long it's been since the last time I saw my Father. To say that I miss him is an understatement. Yet I am angry at him. Angry at him for leaving me. For stranding me.

Castiel kept his promise and checks in on me whenever he can. Sometimes I don't see him but he always leaves me a gift when he comes. One time he left me a picture of my Dad. The years haven't been kind to him from the looks of it. When I do get to talk to Castiel we don't talk about hunting. We talk about my Family. Our Family really.

I have learned so much about Sam and Dean from Castiel, who I have come to considered to be my uncle. He tells me about how they all joke around when they aren't on hunts. Sometimes we just sit on my bed and talk about Castiel's past or mine.

Today is a special day for me. Today I get married. Castiel is here, he will walk me down the aisle. I wish it was Dean but… he can't… I wish things weren't like this. I wish my Father didn't have to live this life. I wish… I wish for many things. Sadly most of them won't come true.

I just have to clear my head and focus on today. Today is the is my day. I am marrying a wonderful man. Or at least that's what I'm, supposed to tell everyone.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. My long hair was done up in a bun, with loose curls hanging down. I had a long white dress, the shoulders were laced, and a white flower pattern went along the bottom of it. I smiled sadly at my reflection. I want this day to be over already.

"Rose, you look beautiful." I turned around at the sound of my Adoptive Mother's voice.

"Thank you…."

"You will make a great wife." I turned back around to look at myself in the mirror. There was another knock at the door and Castiel walked in. He was wearing his usual black suit and blue tie. My Mother, who didn't get along with Castiel, walked out of the room.

"Rose, you look very nice."

"So I have been told…" I sighed and hugged Castiel, "Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you. Although I still feel like Dean should be here."

"You know he can't."

"You are unhappy."

"Is it that obvious?" I look up at Castiel.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to get married, Uncle Cas. That guy is a jerk."

"I still don't understand why you won't say no to your Family then."

I let a huff, "They aren't my family. They are nothing but stuck up rich people."

"Then leave them. You are old enough to leave. I have told you this many times Rose."

"I can't leave-" Before I can continue Castiel's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it,

"Dean." My eyes went wide and I quickly leaned closer to listen to the call, "No, I haven't found anything. I am currently at a… gathering. I have to go. I shall call you later." He hanged up and put the phone away, "Rose, if you don't want to get married then don't. You have a choice."

"I know… I just… I can't." My Mother walked in the room, "They're ready for you Rose." I nodded to Her and began to walk out of the room with Castiel. How I wish I wouldn't have gotten married that day.

* * *

Two years later I stood outside of my house as I watched it burn down. Castiel was by my side, holding me close, as I cried into his shoulder. My Husband was dead. Along with our ten-month-old son. I don't know how it happened. One minute we were having dinner, the next? Well, his eyes went black. He killed our son and then tried to kill me, luckily Castiel heard my prayer and saved me. But he couldn't save my son.

All I knew now is that my son and husband were gone. Killed by a demon that was possessing my Husband. I tightened my grip on Castiel and I felt his eyes on me as he moved his fingers through my hair,

"We should leave before anyone sees us." I just nodded my head and let him lead me to his car. I didn't know where we were going. Castiel had said something about it being a safe place that belonged to my Father and that was about it. I just wanted this all to be over.

Four days later we arrived at this place in the middle of nowhere. There was an entrance to what looked like a bunker. Castiel turned the car off and told me to wait in the car while he went inside.

Dean looked up when he heard the bunker door open and smiled when he saw Castiel,

"Cas! You're here just in time. We were just about to leave for a hunt."

"Call a different hunter to take it."

"What? Why? Something wrong?" Sam walks in and puts his duffle bag on the table.

"Yes, I have been keeping a secret from both of you. And I know you will both be angry at me once I tell you, but let me just say that I do not regret what I have done. Especially after what happened. You can stay mad at me but please do not blame her for my actions."

"Cas what are you talking about?" Sam asks just as confused as Dean.

"It's best if you see for yourself." He motions for them to follow him as he begins to walk up the stairs.

I quickly got out of the car when I saw Castiel standing there with Sam and Dean. I didn't want to face either of them right now.

"Rose?" Sam asked as Dean turned to Castiel angrily and spoke to him, "Why did you bring her here?"

"It is a long story but she needs protection."

"I can protect myself Uncle Cas," I told him, just as angry as my Father.

"No, you cannot Rose." Castiel said turning to look t me, "And you know that."

"Wait. Did you just call him Uncle Cas?" Sam asked confused,"Do you… DO you remember us?" I nodded and heard dean curse softly.

"What the hell Cas?"

"Like I said, Dean. It's a long story."

"Why don't we all go inside and talk about this inside? I'm sure Rose is tired." And he wasn't wrong. I was tired. I followed Castiel inside the bunker, and boy was it huge.

I tried my best to avoid my Father and Sam. I didn't want to talk to them. Not yet anyway.

"Come, I'll show you where you can sleep," Dean said. I followed him down a hallway that had tons of rooms, Castiel right behind us.

We came up to an empty room and I walked in it. I set my bag on the bed and sat on it listening to My Father speak. He was telling me where everything was, including their rooms. I just nodded and looked up at Castiel, "You aren't leaving, right?"

"No, I will stay around for as long as I can." He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head, "You try to get some rest. You are safe here Rose."

"Thank you, Uncle Cas."

"If you need me just call me and I will be here." I nodded and watched Castiel leave. I looked up at Dean and forced a smile at him before laying down on the bed, hoping that Dean would get the hint and leave me alone.

"Rose… I'm sorry for leaving you like that. But you have to understand it was for the best. I never stop thinking about and I wish-"

"Just stop. I don't want to hear it. I just lot my family. The last thing I want to do is talk to you. I don't want to hear whatever excuse you have. I am done. I am done with everything. Just leave me be." I heard the door close and footsteps retreating.

I broke down crying. I would make those demons pay for what they did to me. For taking my family. For taking my son. For taking everything from me. I will get my revenge.


End file.
